Sink or swim Tsukune!
by dogsfang
Summary: What if Tsukune hadn't been rescued by Moka when he was swiming with the mermaids!
1. Chapter 1 SOS in a swiming pool!

I dedicate this story to all the swiming instruters who have tried to teach me to swim. But hey if a guy had Ichinose Tamao as a swiming instructur my lessons would have been a lot more fun! I do not own Rosario to vampire.

Cheers Dogsfang

Sink or swim Tsukune! Chapter 1 S.O.S!

Water filled Tsukune's lungs as he struggled in the pool all around were beautiful mermaids with hungry looks on their faces eyeing him as he thrashed about in the water.

_'I wanted to swim with Moka….'_ Tsukune thought sadly as his brown eyes looked up just in time to see a blue haired mermaid with a pair of breasts that were barely contained within the seashell top she wore to cover her heaving breasts happily swing her tail forwards smacking him on his head rendering him unconscious.

Tsukune struggled to open his eyes as he felt something wet all around him. He blinked for a few moments thinking himself still under the water only to take a breath and happily breath in a breath of much needed air. He looked around and found himself still wearing his swimming suit and laying in a large tub or Jacuzzi of some sorts. The water was hot but not scalding not to mention filled with a soft white foam that coaxed Tsukune to briefly allow himself to relax in it and let his eyes wander around further. His brown orbs quickly spotted a bed with sea blue sheets on it, a dresser of drawers, along with a small closet.

"What happened to me and where am I? This is the first time I've ever seen a hot tub in someone's bedroom." Tsukune said softly as he shook his head.

"It isn't all that unusual for a youki like me Tsukune." A soft voice whispered sensually.

Tsukune looked around franticly only to find no one in the room. He swallowed and struggled to push himself to his feet in a effort to stand up in the large tube filled with hot water, only to fall back down again almost as if the water was holding him down.

A pair of beautiful blue eyes stalked him under the water.

"Ever since I saw you and smelled you sweet intoxicating scent I knew I hot to have you. I don't know what monster you are Tsukune but you smell so much like a human, that it makes me a slave to my sexual needs. I knew that I had to steal you away from those other ugly weak youki girls. Especially that pink haired vampire bitch!" A females voice said smugly. A single arm reached out of the water Tsukune could see the blue nail polish on her finger nails as she threw the taps at the top of the tub open and water began to pour into the deep tub.

"There," the girls voice said softly the small task done, "it usually takes about a good ten minutes to fill up to its full compactly then we can play together my Tsukune."

A few minutes passed and the hand reached up out of the water and shut off the taps.

Tsukune jumped up as he felt something soft and scaly brush against his leg along with a soft feminine hand reach up and make a soft grab at his manhood through his swimming trunks.

"Hummm, my Tsukune I think that your over dressed…Allow me to help you." The feminine voice spoke once more over the water. Tsukune was about to speak out against her bold action only to feel a pair of soft fingers reach through the water wrap themselves around the waist band of his swimming trunks and yank them off and throw them out of the tub and onto the carpeted floor.

Tsukune screamed as he brought his hands down in a effort to cover himself.

"Who are you!" Tsukune screamed angrily. Then as if in a answer to his statement a pair of hands grabbed his own and furiously pulled them away from his bodly as the same voice cooed sensually,

"Don't hid your body from me Tsukune. It hurts me feelings." As the owner of the voice yanked him under the water!

Hello everyone no I have not abandoned my other stories I have been forced to take a break as of late.

As always review please! The more review or P.M's I get the more motivated I am to update!

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Mermaids alure

I dedicate this story to all the swimming instructors who have tried to teach me to swim. But hey if a guy had Ichinose Tamao as a swimming instructor my lessons would have been a lot more fun!  
Also last but not least, I dedicate this story to Trisha, Lisa and Yayoi who taught me how to swim and who taught me to never give up and how to swim against life's currents no matter how strong they are .

I do not own Rosario to vampire.

Sink or swim Tsukune chapter 2. Mermaids alure!

Tsukune struggled to breath as he felt the water all around him.

"Water's nice, isn't it Tsukune?" smiled Ichinose as she grabbed Tsukune's wraists thrusting his head in between her ample breasts.

"I wanted to eat you so badly but I changed my mind." The mermaid purred as she stroked his head gently, aware that poor Tsukune was almost out of breath. Ichinose burst forth from the water then sat the two of them on a small incline in the jacuzzi near a large window in her room so she and Tsukune could take in the beautiful moon light that drifted in from it. The naked wet human took in several large gasps of breath, happy to have air in his lungs once more and not to have drown twice.

He felt both of his hands touch something large, warm and wet. Tsukune blinked as he once again looked around only to find that his right hand was groping one of the mermaids breasts and his left hand lay nestled between the two scaly cheeks that made up Ichinose's bottom.  
Ichinose looked at Tsukune with a hungry almost predatory gaze as she lustfully moaned, even as she took in his tomato red face as he struggled to free himself from her grip.

The mermaids hands held Tsukune to her, she continued to smile at him in a playfully manor thinking that perhaps he was just playing hard to get. Ichinose shifted her left hand downwards and grabbed Tsukune's chin pulling him forward into a force kiss.  
Ichinoses' tongue flicked across Tsukunes' lips and teeth, like a slippery eel gently coaxing him to open his mouth further so she could slip her tongue in and enjoy his taste.

Tsukune was spellbound by the Ichinose's beauty. She had flawless white skin, wavy blue hair and a well honed body. It was like being caught in a silent dream, Ichinose said nothing as she pulled away from and Tsukunes'mouth only to begin to lick his ear and nibble on it playfully. The mermaid was happy to see that Tsukune could do no more than smile and nod. It was clear that he was losing his inhibitions and resistance due to the special aphrodisiac soaps that were in the water as the fizzy bubbles of the Jacuzzi tickled his nose and it all seemed so clear. Tsukune had to have Ichinose.

"So Tsukune….Would you like to use the hot tub with me tonight?" Ichinose asked as she released Tsukune from her grasp. He quickly bolted over to the other side of the hot tub furthest away from the mermaid.

'_Oh this is not good…..I have to get out of here….But why don't I?'_Tsukune thought to himself for a moment before turning his eyes once more to the naked mermaid.

"Tsukune don't be afraid I won't hurt you…..Far from it actually. I was hoping that you would join me in this new hot tub. I just got it installed and I want some company with me while I break it in…..The two of us would have lots of fun together Tsukune. You'd help me with that wouldn't you?" beamed Ichinose as she put on her best sexy and innocent face doing her best to lure Tsukune into the deep end of the pool so to speak.

Tsukune swallowed nervously. The human could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was her warm inviting voice together with her disarming body language which Tsukune could see why sailors had often thrown themselves into the sea to drown when presented with their alluring charms. Ichinose could see Tsukune thinking about her statement and trying to come to terms with what was being inferred with the situation the human had found himself in.

"Ah no thanks Ichinose I'd better go, besides I can't swim." Tsukune blushed as he struggled not to look at her ample chest which was in full view in front of him.

'_Wonderful! That's even better! Not that being able to swim will help you get away from me much Tsukune.' _Ichinose thought slyly.

Quickly lowering herself into the water and using the grace and speed born of her mermaid heritage got under the water and swum up close to him only to pop up right beside Tsukune and pin him to the side of the hot tub.

"No there's no need for that," Ichinose said softly her voice trying not to betray the anger she felt at being turned down. Tsukune shivered slightly at the feel if Ichinose touching him firmly on the shoulder.

"You will stay with me Tsukune…I love your scent, it smells so much like a humans….I was hoping that maybe you would like to join me in my hot tub willingly." Ichinose gently began to stroke Tsukune's forearm before quickly daring to touch his naked chest.

A look of surprise swept across Tsukune's face. Tsukune knew what it was the mermaid was proposing and a part of him really wanted to take her up on her offer.

"Ummm, Ichinose I think that I'd better- " Tsukune reply was silenced by a wet hand to his mouth.

"I think you're smarter than that," Ichinose narrowed her eye's dangerously as she looked deeply into Tsukune's chocolate brown ones.

"You're smart, sexy, and isn't it only natural that other youki females should be drawn to you. Your scent would drive any of them wild….Like blood in the water and the sharks come in a frenzy."

With a hushed seductive voice Ichinose began to stroke Tsukune's chest as she purred. "It doesn't matter to me if you want to join me or not, because there's a first time for everything. I know you're interested in me, you haven't left yet and I've known since you arrived that you were different…"

Her hushed tone and open body language slowly but surely melted any remaining resistance Tsukune had left in him as the mermaid closed the remaining distance between their bodies. She quickly grabbed both of Tsukune's hands and placed them on her hips. Ichinose knew that she had a firm body and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Tsukune responded to her. The brunette mermaid then placed a slow gentle kiss on Tsukune's wet lips letting it linger for a moment before returning for a second.

At first Tsukune felt a shiver shoot up his spine as he felt himself respond to the mermaid's gentle touch. Ichinose keep a smile to herself as she felt Tsukune slowly with some remaining hesitation begin to kiss her in return, as she loosened her lips and offered some pressure in return. Tsukune inwardly sighed to himself as began to relaxed and put a bit more effort into his next kiss. Ichinose opened her lips as she allowed Tsukune to sensually explore her mouth, letting his tongue dance and mingle with hers.

The mermaid all but grinned to herself as she felt Tsukune's rough hands hesitantly and tentatively touch her hips and work their way around to the small of her back. She offered encouragement by reaching around and firmly pressing her hands against his.

Ichinose felt her arousal flowing and she could feel her soft nipples get harder and harder. A mild shiver ran up her spine as her body snapped to attention, she could feel her body warming up for what was to come.

A faint moan pursed Tsukune's lips as she opened her eyes and stared at Ichinose. Tsukune licked her thin pink lips in a graphic manner, strode forward, unclasping her bra and flinging contemptuously away. She closed the distance to Ichinose quickly and wrapped her arms around Ichinose in a tight embrace.

The mermaid shuddered as her sensitive breasts pushed up against Tsukune's warm skin. Tsukune kissed her passionately before breaking away.

The water was soothing and warm, the jets on a temperate setting, stirring the waters softly as Ichinose felt Tsukune's hands gently stroke up her stomach and over her hardened nipples. Ichinose sighed as Tsukune nibbled on her neck and ear softly licking her skin.

It was at that moment that she felt one of Tsukune's wandering hands slid under her taut butt, a curt boost from tail lifted her up from her seat, Ichinose pushing back off the other side of the tub and lifting her breasts from the water. Tsukune longingly watched as her tits surfaced from the bubbling water and sat tantalizing close.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. Down a few inches below where Ichinose's tail started he saw a palm sized area of darker scales. Curios he reached out and touched them. They curved inward, towards a dark center, with a lighter colored ridge above the circle.

Tsukune began to gently stroke the ridge, dragging his hand over it. It was in that moment that Ichinose went into a convulsion of movement, crushing Tsukune to her.

Squashed against her, Tsukune gently slid his index finger into that dark spot. It seemed to swallow up his finger easily. He then slid in another finger and let the rest of his hand my rub against her ridge. Tsukune could hear Ichinose hissing, emitting a high-pitched whisper, next to his ear the word were unknown to him. Her hands were digging into Tsukune's back, even as her head rested on Tsukune's shoulder.

Ichinose was trembling uncontrollably, jerking back and forth on Tsukune's hand. Tsukune quickly wrapped his other arm around her, using that as leverage as he started to thrust two, then three, then four fingers into her. It was then that she shook so hard Tsukune thought his arm was going to break off. Tsukune felt the inner muscles of Ichinose's body pulsating around his hand, making his hand wet and very warm. Her breasts rubbed against Tsukune's chest as she continued to tremble on Tsukune's hand. Tsukune narrowed his fingers, closing them together, with his thumb inside, and pushed. With a little resistance, Tsukune managed to get his whole hand in.

Slowly he closed it into a fist. Ichinose hadn't stopped moving, and was still thrusting herself against Tsukune. It was then that Tsukune began to pull back out then he began to push back in once more.

Ichinoses' nails ripped down Tsukune's back, as she eagerly pushed back into Tsukune's hand.

With a few more thrusts, Tsukune found her slamming past her wrist, then back out. For a few moments he was amazed at how much she could take for he began to feel his knuckles hit deep inside the mermaid maiden, and then she clamped down hard on Tsukune's hand. The pressure began as a gently hug only to rapidly turn into a almost frantic grasping of his hand, only when it seemed that Ichinoses muscles would break his wrist, only then did it release. This repeated, in a slowly dying beat.

Ichinose fell against Tsukune's chest as he pulled his hand from inside the mermaid. The human could feel her chest heaving as she gasped.

Tsukune held her in his arms, softly stroking her face, as she recovered.

"Tsukune that felt wonderful. Oh the way you pleasured my pussy was divine…I just might have to keep you." Ichinose moaned in the aftermath of her passions.

"You are so sexy. " Tsukune moaned as one of his arms began to cradle Ichinose's back as she let her natural buoyancy lift her tail up and let her aroused pussy wrapped itself around Tsukune's right leg as she rested her cheek on Tsukune's soft chest.

"Oh my …" panted Ichinose as Tsukune delicately kissed at the flesh surrounding her erect nipple sneaking in the occational flick of his tongue across the tip of her nipple. Again Ichinose moaned.

"That feels good."

Tsukune took Ichinose's right breast into his mouth being gentle as he suckled on it at first before increasing the pressure.  
Ichinose stirred under Tsukune, she ran her tail up and down Tsukune's aroused penis forcing a occational moan and a vicious increase in Tsukune's activities.

The sound of her own heart beat thudded in her ears, pounding rapidly, and her lust took control of her. Tsukune slid his hands through the water finding the obvious outline of Ichinose's folds once more.

"Yes … please," begged Ichinose in a calm yet lustful voice.  
Tsukune teased the folds apart softly rubbing their length but refusing to penetrate. With a deft touch Tsukune brought Ichinose's inflated clit to the surface, a light tap causing Ichinose to throw her long dark hair back over the edge of the Jacuzzi.

"You like how I'm doing that?" Posed Tsukune a hint of smugness in his voice. Another shiver and muffled cry sounded throughout the room. Tsukune led his fingers travel more over Ichinose's puffy labia, his thumb flickering across Ichinose's sensitive nub.

"That feels so good," was all Ichinose could manage. With a deep breath she looked into Tsukune's soft brown eyes. "I want more."

Ichinose sunk back into the tub and kissed Tsukune, their tongues tangling around each other. With a look of yearning Tsukune nuzzled next to Ichinose's ear, cheek to cheek. "Sit up on the edge of the tub."

The tall brunette obeyed Tsukune's command lifting her body from the tub and balancing her firm scaly rear above the water. Tsukune let his body float into the center of the tub as he looked at Ichinose's puffy sleek folds. With nothing more than a gaze Ichinose allowed Tsukune the silent permission he wanted to part her aroused pussy.

"You look so delicious," panted Tsukune, his dripping hand burst from the water spraying water across Ichinose's pussy. With a longing touch Tsukune pried her slit apart revealing her excited flesh. A long stroke with his tongue let him sample Ichinose's delightful body. Tsukune could barely make out the taste of Ichinose's juices, as they were mixed in with the slightly salty taste of the water.

Ichinose twitched watching as Tsukune nibbled her puffy pussy while sh let his tongue squirm across her skin.

Tsukune began to once more lick at her soft flesh, before kissing her passionately. Ichinose's breathing began to quicken, her body consumed with pleasure in a total state of ecstasy. She threw her hand across the edge of the Jacuzzi blindly foraging for the dial which controlled the tub. Her fingers wrapped themselves over their target, furiously turning the dial in a clockwise motion.

Tsukune's sexual craving was driving her into a frenzy, even as she felt him tenderly eating at her pussy. With a sudden jolt Tsukune felt the water jet behind his blast across his own penis. The intense force of the jet thrown open brought a stimulation that Tsukune had never experienced before. He let out a muffled moan into Ichinose's crotch just the mermaid felt her own orgasm began to rise.

"God I want to cum!" an excited Ichinose exclaimed. An alluring thought flashed through her mind. Tsukune looked into Ichinose's captivating green eyes.

With an energetic leap Tsukune slid her hips towards him meeting near the middle of the turbulent waters, the forceful jets battering their bodies from every direction.

With one hand he guided his penis against Ichinose's slit. Ichinose reached down and grasped his cock and led it up into her. With an almost instantaneous buck Tsukune's penis entered her.

"How much do you want it?" teased Tsukune, offering a couple slight thrusts to her.

"I want it bad! Please give it to me. Fuck me Tsukune!" Ichinose screamed.

Tsukune's familiar mischievous smile returned to his face.

"You want it, hmmm. Well I'm going to give it to you, just how you want it."

Tsukune positioned her legs over the top of Ichinose's and stood higher out of the water. With a brief shudder Tsukune began to work up a rhythm feeling the end of his cock butt up against her inner wall. Ichinose cried out passionately breathing in as she felt Tsukune thrust forward again and again.

"Take it," screamed Tsukune as he forced himself down on the beautiful mermaid, each of his thrusts harder, pushing himself further into Ichinose.

"Take it, more." Tsukune's cries corresponded with the mermaids imminent climax threatening to burst through.

The ferocious pace of their love making put both Ichinose and Tsukune over the top, they came within seconds of each other.

"Oh fuck that was good." moaned Ichinose with a triumphant feeling as she felt Tsukune slowly withdrew his penis from inside her.

The mermaid looked up at Tsukune and picked up his wet and naked body and she felt herself take on her human form once more. She walked holding Tsukune in her arms bridle style laying him on the bed. She slowly slipped in beside him ignoring that water that the two of them had splashed all over the room. "You know, Tsukune I think I'm going to like this new Jacuzzi." Ichinose purred at the two of them fell asleep.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you liked this one shot. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
